Bloody Mist
by Momijii
Summary: Aried is one of the legandary swordsmn left, Taking her father's place and sword. The Akatsuki Share with her some Life changeing details. Just one OC and mybe some romance later on.
1. And it begins

Yay! I made a new story!

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto...

P.s this story needed soooo much research! and im sorry if i got any details wrong.

also all the characters (xcept Aried) are actual naruto characters.

...

The sun was setting, The street lights were turning on but Aried wasn't ready to come inside yet. It was funny really, Aried could make grown men grovel for there lives but she couldn't RollarBlade backwards. For some reason she kept falling and everytime she did she got more and more pissed.

"Damn it! Damn it Damn it!" She yelled as she laid on her back, looking at the orange sky with her Rinnagan eyes, her short maroon hair cutting off at her shoulders. She was in just her green exersise shorts and a white tank top, making her medium breats look larger.

Suddenly a dark figure got in her view. "Im surprised that nobody has given you a stern talking to about your mouth." Said the light blue haired figure smileing with his twin swords on his back. "Maybe its because there all scared of me." Aried glared.

The man looked down at her "Well you couldn't expect to be a Legandary swordsmen and not expect people not to be a little scared, and your temper doesn't help at all either, and of course theres-"

"My eyes?" Aried cut him off. "That wasn't what I was going to say." The man held out a hand to help her up. "Cut the crap chojuro." Aried snapped

"Ahh, there goes that mouth again.."

Back at the house Aried andchojuro were eating dinner. "Cheh, Sushi again?" Aried grunted. Since chojuro was very organized he made a diffent thing a same day, but he always made the same thing a week, like a pattern.

Sunday: Crab legs

Monday: Oysters

Tuesday: Sushi

Wedsday: Octopus soup

Thursday: Salmon

Friday: Anchove salad

Saturday: Tuna sandwitches

Now if you noticed this is all sea food then congrats; Because there are alot of sea food stores in the Village hidden in the mist, very cheap and very easy to make. "I thought you liked my sushi?" chojuro asked getting a little droopie eyed. "I-I do! Its just you always make the same sushi i mean can't you make some california rolls or something?" Aried asked starting to feel guilty for commenting.

"Well, I guess I could..But I can't until next Tuesday!" chojuro Said rather pleased with himself as he sat down to eat. Everything was silent for a while, as usual. "Aried, I noticed that you went out today without your sword. Care to explain?" there was a moments pause "I don't like taking it with me, It always attracts more attition." Aried Replied not looking up from her plate. "You know thats if there was a attack on the village? hm? and our beloved Mizukage was being attacked?" chojuro brought up some good points.

"What would your father say? Actually what would your father do? If he found out you left Nuibari at home." chojuro asked.

Aried froze thinking about her dad. "You trained for 13 years. Kushimaru teached you all kinds of amazing jutsu, fighting technic, he even took you on a few A-ranked missions with him, with just a wooden sword to make it more challangeing, just so you could be ready to truly handle Nuibari when he died." chojuro reminded aried between bites. "You have no right to talk about him." Aried snapped.

"Isn't it true? you were the only one to see his real face?" chojuro asked curiously. "THE ONLY REASON YOU ARE HERE IS BECAUSE THE MIZUKAGE TOLD YOU TO LOOK AFTER ME AFTER MY DAD PASSED! IM 15 NOW AND I DON'T HAVE TO DEAL WITH YOUR SHIT ANYMORE!" Aried yelled flipping the table over. "Watch your tounge little miss." Chojuro warned "How about you get the fuck outta my house!" Aried demanded pointing to the door. "Alright, I understand..but you need to remember something aried, There arn't many of us swordsmen left. So make sure to be proud of your status when you walk through our beautiful village." Those were chojuro's last words before he dissapeared into a puddle of water.


	2. And the fun begins

Disclaimer:I do not own naruto!

This chapter Is deticated to my First fan: **GrimmyRayne**

...

Aried was tierd and agrivated. But she still needed to clean the sushi off the wall. After she cleaned up her mess in the kitchen she went into the living room and started the fire in the fireplace, she looked up to see the mask that belonged to Kushimaru Kuriarare, her father's mask hung above the eligant fireplace glowing as the shadows of the flames danced over the mask. Aried turned around and sat on the couch she picked up the newest bingo book and turned to the third page to see Kakashi Hatuke's face. she let a small smile escape her lips as she looked at the masked figure then back at her late father's mask. "Don't worry pops, I'll get'm for ya."

_Flash back:_

_"Alright Aried I need you to stay here for me and watch the house." Kushimaru orederd as he patted his young daughter's head. "Wait! Daddy why can't I go with you?" Aried asked holding on to her father's hand not wanting to let go. "Im going on a top secret mission in the leaf, and if they saw your beautiful eyes..well they would try to take you away from me." kushimaru explained before wlking out the door. "I promise i'll be home by Friday. make sure to make me some sweet dango when I get home ok?" _

_End of flash back._

"I sat there..for ten hours waiting for you to get home that friday night."

Aried suddenly remembered the pain she felt that saturday morning when A fellow mist ninja came to her home and handed her a bloody mask and chipped sword. He didn't tell her exactly who killed her beloved father but she remembered ease dropping on one of the Mizukage's conversations and hearing the name of the killer. Aried understood that it was a Dog-eat-dog world but not when the alpha male wasn't her. She'd killed countless people, in countless places. But there was someone who actually understood her.

lonelyness and the pain of being rejected and feared and that was Utakata The six tailed jinchuuriki. Everything was actually pretty peaceful until Utakata dissapeared, aried had thought he had just run away. after being treated so badly she couldn't blame him. I wasn't until later that she learned that the Akatsuki had captured Utakata and his Bijuu and that It is unknown which Akatsuki member captured the "demon". But it was absolute fact that he had been killed. Thats pretty much when aried started being hot tempered and started taking more Assasination missions.

Aried closed the bingo book and sighed. "Well no use in staying up all night.." she told herself as she got up and went into her room. She turned on her bedroom light and changed out of her exercise clothes and into her pj's. which was just a large orange T-shirt and black boxers. she crawled into her twin bed and drifted into a deep slumber almost instantly.

"Uhh..M'lady?..Miss?.." A small statured man was lightly nudging the sleeping physco path to wake up. Aried's eyes flashed open and grabbed the man by his throat instantly. It took her eyes about 2 seconds to adjust and see mist headband wrapped around his forhead. She quickly let go.

"I-Im so sorry!" she apologized but that didn't stop the man from dropping to the ground and gasping for air. He was a wearing traditional mist shinobi uniform but he had short black hair that was slicked back. "What the fuck was that for!" another shinobi yelled through the doorway. "I said i was sorry! and plus why the hell didn't you knock!" Aried Questioned.

"We did! But you didn't aw-" "We apologize M'lady. please forgive our rudeness." The shorter ninja interupted his partner. "No, No I should be apologizing." Aried admitted as she got up from her bed. The two ninja were set back from these actions. "So are you ready?" The louder ninja asked.

"Ready? Ready for what?" Aried asked as she started rummaging through her wardrobe.

"Our mission to Suna, did you not get the mission scroll?"

"Uhh.."

**Flashback:**

_*Knock,Knock,Knock* _

_"Gahh.." Aried groaned because she had to stop Repairing Nuibari. She quickly grabbed the knob and swong the door open to see a Anbu officer "M'lady, There is a imortant mission to suna that has to be delt with on next wedsday.." The ANBU officer handed her the scroll and disapered into a puddle "Why must you guys always leave a mess!" Aried whined as she tossed the scroll onto the couch. _

**End of flashback:**

"Of course! Just remind me." Aried lied as she started to take of her shirt. "U-Uhh, M'lady..are you really going to do th-" The polite Ninja's words were cut off by the other ninja's hand over his partner's mouth. "We are going to suna to retrive the antidote of a newly made poison. We must Take it, and make it."

By the time the shinobi had shut up Aried already was putting her braw on. Her back was faceing them the whole time so they only thing they saw was the indent of her spine. She soon put on a black tank top and a pink mesh shirt ontop of that. "Is that all?" Aried asked in a serious tone. "Yes" the ninja awnsered back "Alright, then get out of my room now." Aried said with a deadly glare.

The smaller ninja sighed with relife and quickly left as the more ignorent one remaind silent and fallowed his partner out. A few moments later Aried walked out of her room to meet the others outside. She was wearing a black tank top with a pink mesh shirt over it, a pair of light grey skinny jeans with her beloved Nuibari stapped to her back. But lets not forget Kirigakure's black striped wrist guards and her black Kirigakure headband securely tied around her neck.

"Are you ready?"

...


	3. Whoop!

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto

(Sorry but didn't know how to spell kisame's last name)

PLEASE REVIEW!

XOXOXOXOXOX

"Are you ready?" Aried asked in a bored tone.

The two ninja nodded and they all headed for the gate, But on the way they had to pass the Flea market Which aried hated doing. She could always hear them talking about her like she can't hear them.

"Who is that girl?"

"Shes one of the legandary swordsmen!"

"Yeah, but whats with her eyes?"

"Probably the harvests of war."

"No way, she looks only 19, that would mean she was never in a war."

"Yes but what about her father? Couldn't she have have taken them?"

"Who knows, his cause of death was never released.."

Her teamates also heard the villager's comments, No wonder she was so bloodthirsty at times. But of course they kept there noses out of it. Finally they reached the gate but of course something bad had to happen.

A ball..a childs toy was thrown at the young kunochi, hitting her in the back of the head.

Aried snapped "You little bastard!" aried drew her sword and pointed it at the young boy's neck. "Apologize right now, or I'll kill you like your mother should have!" aried swore.

"Yoo-hoo! Up here little girly!" said a unknown figure ontop of a large white bird in the sky. "Im sorry, un..But I must have dropped my ball. you can return it, yeah?" Aried looked up at the figure and imediatly went enraged when she saw the black cloak with red clouds.

"Go alert the Mizukage! NOW!" Yelled the taller ninja. The smaller one nodded and sped off. "Your Aried right? the one were after, un?" The man asked with a big grin on his face. "Wait, 'were'?" the ninja asked, but it was to late.

Aried instantly jumped into action her sword ready she jumped into the sky and threw her sword aiming straight for the person's head.

There was Blood.

There was blood covering the young kunochi's body. but it wasn't her enemy's blood. It was her's. Something.. more like someone had grabbed the wire that ties to the end of Nuibari and pulled it back causing it to come straight at Aried.

There it was. Her father's beloved sword sticking through her stomach. She fell..Just like she had when rollarbladeing. "Did you have to provoke her so much Deidara?" said a second person..No this was a familuar face it was None other than Kisame H. the big blue grin was a dead give away.

"I see you still have that shit eating grin plastered on your face.." Aried winced as she pulled out Nuibari with one swift movement. "Yeah, Yeah, Just be happy I missed your Vital organs." Kisame Continued grinning as Aried stood up holding her wound.

"Your lucky you were friends with my dad..Because if you wern't then you would have never known when to exactly pull the wire.." Aried teased as she healed her own wound with medical ninjutsu.

"Damn Girly! How long has it been Since I last saw you?" Kisame asked.

*Silence*

"Aww, Come on Cutie don't be so modest...I mean look at your ti-" Kisame suddenly felt a familuar presence. well actually he felt two of them.

...


	4. Eh, Why not?

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Ps. This ones deticated to **_**ChillyBean**_

...

"Well, Well, Well..If it isn't Mei and Chojuro, come to say goodbye?" Kisame Grinned as he turned around to see the mizukage and one of his old teamates. "What do you want Kisame?" Mei asked with a cold tone.

"Well, Im just here to take the little miss here back to base." Kisame said as he pointed behind him with his thumb at Aried

"Well, I can't be surprised. But I didn't know that you guys would come for her so young." Mei Exclaimed calmly.

aried's eyes went wide "Wha-what do you mean you knew?" Aried asked shakingly as she loosened her guard. "But my question is why havn't you just taken her? And why in the middle of the day?" Chojuro asked while adjusting his glasses.

"Is anyone listening to me Damn it!" Aried got agrivated.

"Because Leader-Sama wants her to be happy and go with what her best intrests are..Or something along those lines, Yeah? The man known as deidara exclaimed or more like questioned. Kisame shrugged and looked at the Young Kunochi "Well?" The large blue amn asked with a relaxed tone. As if he could take on the whole village and win. But based on what Aried knew..he probably could.

"Of course I want to stay here! But not just because this is my home but also because you killed Utakata!" Aried said with a cold tone. "Who?" Kisame asked his grin fadeing. "I think shes talking about the six tails, un!" The bird man commented.

"Ahhh." and almost Instantly his Grin reappeared. "But what if I told you that we can help you kill Kakashi." Kisame tilted his head slightly waiting for a reply.

Aried paused in thought for a moment. She couldn't belive that she was actually willing to throw everything away just to kill one man.

"Aried! Your not going to fall for this are you!" The Mizukage asked, well more like yelled. Aried looked down in dissapointment. "The leaf are our allies, So When I did kill him I would be considerd a traitor anyway.." Aried admitted as she put Nuibari back onto her back. The Mizukage looked in shock. But chojuro was rather calm. "Im sorry aried, But I will not allow another swordsmen to become rouge." Chojuro Apologized as he grabbed his swords and was pepared to battle.

Aried started laughing meniceingly "Oh really! HA! lets play a little game of tag shall we!" Aried Laughed and she started heading twords chojuro at lighting speed. She stopped about 20 feet from the mizukage and chojuro. She looked at them and grinned a cold grin as she weaved a few hand signs "Bloody mist.."

Soon there was nothing but thick mist surrounding them. "I-can't see a thing!" Chojuro claimed then he felt a tight pinch on his arm. It took him about a milisecond to realize that he was cut and his blood was running down the wire and twords the Mizukage's arm.

Aried tugged the wire and the two ninja's arms were now sewn together. And the mist was starting to turn red.

"Within minutes all the mist will turn to blood. Your blood at that. and within those minutes you will drown." Aried explained and darkly grinned as she watched the two strong ninja's try to quickly cut the wire. But Aried didn't feel like staying to watch, so she quickly jumped onto the big clay bird with the blonde haired man.

Aried looked at the man and smiled "Sup!".

Deidara didn't like people on his bird. It was bad enough that kisame had to ride with him. Now this chick?

"Sup? Sup! Get the hell off my bird!" Deidara freaked while trying to shoo off aried like a fly. "I don't wanna. Its comfy up here.." Aried said still smileing.

Kisame soon joined them ontop of the largebird with a large bump. "Alright im ready." Said kisame sitting down. "Geez what took you so long!" aried asked annoyed "Do you know how long its been since i've been in this village? I had to at least see how my mom was doing." Aried looked at kisame and grinned, Showing her shark teeth.

"You have shark teeth two, un!" Deidara asked surprised. "Well Duh, All the legandary swordsmen do. Its like a right of passage!" Aried said with pride. "Damn girly, You look your dad, but act like Kushimaru." Kisame said analizing Aried top to bottom.

"Whats that supposed to mean?" Aried asked the large blue man

"Well, I don't know about that kisame. I mean she defanately has her mom's body! Said Deidara making Aried blush heavily. "Wait! You knew my mom!" Aried asked excitedly.

"Well, yeah un. Shes back at the base!" Aried's eyes went wide and watery with deidara's awnser.

"I-Im so happy! All this time, I thought I was alone!" Aried tried to hold back her tears. But while aried's back was turned kisame glared at deidara.

"Were going to stop in a small town or something." Kisame Said without a grin. "Why? Un." Deidara asked. Aried also gave kisame a puzzled look.

"Well look at you girl! I mean your covered in blood and your clothes are torn! you don't wanna see your parents looking like that! Do you?"

Aried caught the 's' on parents, "What do you mean..Parent(s)?" aried put a enphisis on the 's'. "Just ingore him un, He's been drinking." Deidara tried covering up kisame's mess up.

***Time Skip***

"Alright, here's $28. get your shit and get out." Said kisame annoyed. Aried stood there with her hand still out. Kisame looked at her questionly "What?" He asked.

"You do realize Im a 15 year old girl, and '.Shoppy. right?'" She said while batting her eyelashes. Suddenly Deidara shoved kisame out of the way (well, as much as he could..) "Your only 15, un!" He said wide eyed.

"W-well, yeah..how old do I look?" Aried asked cutely.

"Old enoug-"

***Smacks him with the hilt of Nuibari***

"Ow un! I was just saying you look fine as hel-"

***Jabs him in the balls with the hilt of Nuibari***

"I guess your too fucking dumb to hear sarcasim, Eh UN!"

Aried mimiced Deidara while she cracked her knuckles. Kisame quickly handed her another 50 and she went on her way. "Oh yeah, she's JUST like her mom, Un.." Deidara said smirking but still holding his croch in pain.

...


	5. Who the fuck are you?

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto.

Please review!

And another detication to: _**CHILLYBEAN!**_

(If others reviewed then your names will also be on my detication spot.)

...

About two hours later aried returned with shopping bags at hand. "Ugh! !" Deidara complained. Aried rolled her eyes and quickly got on the bird. "What took you so long Girly?" Kisame asked while watching the young kunochi get on the bird.

"There was a sale! I want to look nice for when I see my mom!" Aried said gittingly as the large bird started taking air. Kisame and deidara mentally scolded themselves for talking so much.

A few minutes later.."Were almost there, un." Deidara claimed as he turned around to see kisame sleeping and the young girl getting dressed. "Gah! What are you doing un!" deidara Yelled as he almost crashed the giant bird. "Hey, watch it! Im trying to get dressed!" Aried yelled back, Suddenly kisame's eyes opened wide. "Why are you getting dressed in front of two grown men, un!" Deidara asked while trying to contain his composure. Kisame smirked and looked at the young girl in her braw. She looked up at him and didn't even blush.

'Is she used to getting dressed in front of strangers?' Kisame thought to himself while smirking. "Well, To put it simply..I don't like you." Aried said in quiet relaxed tone. "Geez, I wonder what you do in front of people you like un."

"Nothing, when I like people I get shy. But I hate you guys, so..." Aried continued. "H-Hate!" Deidara grimised "Yep! I hate you." Aried smirked as her old shirt flew off the bird.

"Such a Litter bug.." Kisame teased. Aried rolled her eyes and finished changing into her new clothes, The bird landed and aried was the first to jump off. She looked herself over. She was wearing a black lace mini-skirt with fishnets undernieth and black ninja boots (Like the ones sakura wears) with a white long sleeve button up shirt that unbuttons right above her belly button.

"Still ." Deidara mumbled. Aried shot Deidara a glare as kisame opened the large gapeing hole Under the ground. "Whoa!" Aried's eyes glowed and she ran inside. After a short while of running she was so deep in thought of how her mom would be that she ran into a young man with red hair. His eyes were emotionless.

She went to go around the mysterious man but he grabbed her wrist and twisted it behind her back. He leaned in close and whispered into her ear. "The polite thing to do would to say your sorry.." The mysterious man said coldly. Kisame and deidara finally caught up. "Im sorry I was just in a hurry to see my mom!" Aried winced. The man shot a glare at kisame and deidara. "Looks like someone talked to much." Sasori smirked as he let go of aried.

Within an instant she was gone. buzzing down the hallways looking for any form of female pressance. She soon found herself in a living room. A sertain silver haired member sitting on the couch. He shot her a look. "Oi! Who the fuck are you!" He yelled.

"Your not my mom.." Aried winced "Fuck no im not your mom!" He continued to yell. Suddenly a tall masked figure appeared. "Hmm..Mist village?" His deep voice sent shivers down her spine. Aried simply nodded her head up and down. "But how did you know?" Aried asked rubbing her arm uncomfortly. The masked figure grabbed her chin roughly and his deep red and green eyes looked deeply into her ringed ones. "Your scared of me. Arn't you?" The man asked coldly. Aried's silence proved his hypothosis correct. You could sence the smirk that was forming under the mask. He let go of her chin and went to the refrigerator.

"Oi! Kakuzu! Isnt the mist where we got the six tails! The silver haired pest continued. Aried paused at the mention of the six tails. "Ahh, Yes Bubble boy was quite bothersome." The man called Kakuzu replied with a small laugh. Aried snapped as soon as the silver haired man started bragging about how the six tails begged for his life, snot nosed and droopy eyes.

"You son of a bitch!" Aried yelled drawing Nuibari and raiseing it to slice the annoyance. But someone grabbed her wrist "Please, Don't use that kind of launguge my dear." a emotionless voice called behind her. She looked at the figure And what she saw almost made her drop her sword. The man had orange hair and many facial piercings but when she saw the ringed eyes and the beautiful blue haired woman behind him she started crying. But not tears of sadness, But joy. Now she knows what kisame slipped about. Not only her mother was really alive but also was her dad. Her real dad.

She quickly turned her whole body around and almost tripped him with a hug. The blue haired woman was now crying with a smile on her face and joined in the hug. The silver haired man rolled his eyes and turned the volume on the t.v up. Earing a glare from the orange haied male.

***In a dark room***

"Your probably Wondering who we are." The man asked. Aried was still hugging the blue haired woman. The lights turned on and there was a red haired man in a large chair with metal poles sticking out his back. "My name is Nagito, But this is not the body I use to move around in." The man had to pause to catch his breath. He explained how he was able to control the man called Pein, How he was the leader of the akatsuki but nobody knew his true form. "The villagers and my Men call me Pein-Sama, But you will call me dad, Father, Etc. And the beautiful woman behind you is named Konan, The villagers call her lady angel and my men call her Konan-Sama, But you will call her mo-" "I got it.." Aried smiled Nagito nodded and konan led Aried out.


	6. Tobi is bigger than he looks

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

This is deticated to: KijoKuroi

This is the chapter where it really starts getting funny.

...

Konan Led aried down a few hallways. There was a acward silence. "So..Uh Mom?" Aried tried to pick small talk. Konan smiled and looked at her daughter. "Yes?" "Well, I was just wondering what do you do with the jinchuuriki after you catch them?" Konan paused trying to think of an awnser that wouldn't upset her daughter to badly. So she just told her daughter the truth About how they extract the demons, But that causes the host to die as well. But that its for a greater good. Konan went on and on trying to justify it. and the truth was, Aried agreed.

They finally came to a door, It was just a normal door...Golden knob. but when she opened it. .beautiful! The walls were white with black trim, the carpet was black but verry soft. There was a repair table on the other side of the room. Probably for fixing her sword. her beds were...wait..beds? Why were there two beds! "Erm..Mom..Why are there two beds?" Aried asked worringly. Konan Rubbed the back of her head uncomfortably.

"Well, the thing is..you have a partner and you guys have to share a room." Her mother explained

"Well, Color me curious. Who the hell is it?" Aried asked frustratingly.

"You'll see when we have the meeting. So put this on And you in an hour. another member will come by to pick you up!" Konan practicly cheered as she handed aried a black cloak with red clouds and a orange ring with the kanji for "love" on it. Aried got undressed and wrapped a towel around herself and started to walk twords the bath room. She paused for a moment and looked around the room again There were two beds. One of them was very neat. It had white sheets with a black comforter on top black pillows. Very neat and tidy. The only thing that was out of place was a orange mask and an black anbu outfit neatly foldered inder it.

Aried sighed and walked into the bathroom to see a very sexy black haired akatsuki member in al this naked glory. The figure paused and quickly reached for a towel but there was only one he didn't know whether to cover his face or his balls. So he covered up his privates and quickly reached for the towel that aried was wearing, Exposeing all her naked glory.

"Oh no! Oh no! Tobi is so sorry Aried-Sama!" The man now known as tobi apologized. Aried was blushing heavily as she grabbed Tobi's towel, covering herself up. tobi groweled though the towel that covered half his face, and again grabbed the towel that aried wore but aried didn't let go, soon they were both standing in the bathroom naked fighting over a towel.

That was until tobi pulled as hard as he could, over powering Aried. Making aried clash into tobi. Now Aried's back was against the wall with tobi pressing against her body with just a towel seperateing there groins. Tobi put his hand on the wall next to aried's face. And as soon as things looked bad..Kakuzu walked in. He paused before sighing "Ahh, to be young again.." Aried pushed away tobi and quickly wrapped the towel around herself. "It isn't what it looks like!" Aried yelled. "Shes right! Tobi would never get with a girl who has a nipple pierceing!" Tobi shouted. Kakuzu's eyes widened and Aried's jaw dropped. "Y-You looked!" Aried groweled. "And you didn't?" kakuzu added smugly pointing to tobi still nude.

"GAHH!" Aried yelled. "Everyone...GET OUT!" She Growelled. Tobi started crying as he walked out.


	7. Wierdo

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto

Lots of detication: **Chillybean, And Miko Hayashi **

Oh yeah epic fail in past: Aried isn't 15 shes 91 **Oops!** I mean _**19**_ See there I go again haha!

...

Aried was refreshed and was ready to go to the meeting, When she left her room she saw kakuzu leaning against the wall reading 'Green with Envy'. Aried mentally sighed to herself before approaching said man. "Are you ready?" he asked without looking up from his book. Aried nodded and they started walking.

Finally they came to a large room with a large round table. Aried took the open seat between her mother and the silver haired man from earlyer. "Alright now that were all here We can disscuss important matters at hand, As you all my know and or noticed. Aried is my Daughter and Tobi's new partner, Leaving Deidara back with sasori." Said pein as he put his hand under his chin and looked at his men in the eyes. "Any problems?"

Everyone remaind silent except for Deidara who made a slight groan, Earning a glare from Pein.

Aried appreciated how Tobi and kakuzu acted like nothing happened. 'Maybe thats just the way things work around here?' Aried asked herself.

Aried looked at her mother and smiled. Before her father's deep voice caught her attition. "Aried, You don't realize what great power your eyes are, so you will be training vigiorusly until you can leave. Dismissed!" suddenly everyone dissapeared in a puff of smoke except Aried, Konan and Pein.

"Your training begins now, Aried-Follow me." Aried quickly got up and followed her father out of the room and few many halls and down a few flight of stairs. until they reached a big door with the word "Beaten" on it. as they walked in aried started to analize the coceno walls and hard wood floor. Suddenly she saw a flash of orange and she went flying into the wall, Her head smacked hard onto the hard sand.

"Always keep your gaurd, no matter who it is, No matter when it is-Trust no one." Aried slugishly stood up and looked at her father dizzingly. And trained went on from there. Day after day-Hour after hour-until finally.

Pein quickly threw a punch but was caught off by Aried's also, As their fists connected it sent a large wave of chakra around the room. He quickly used his other hand to activate some sort of justsu but aried quickly Grabbed nuibari and stabbed him right through the arm and up to the side of his neck. drawing a tinge of blood. "Congratz. Your now ready." Pein smiled.

Aried's eyes went wide as she pulled her sword from her father's body. "Thats it?" She asked still in shock. Pein started walking out of the room "Yep."

"Tobi is busy with some posible new no missions until he gets back." With those last words pein closed the door. Aried fell to her knees and looked at the pale white cealing.

"I sure hope your not dead!" Deidara said grinning. Aried smirked, "Nope, Just...Awake." Aried reliped standing and looking at Deidara. "Well your dad has a present for you." suddenly everything went black.

Aried re-awoke with a painful feeling in her ear. She quickly rushed to the mirror to see her ear have a large bar through it just like her dad's. Aried let out a loud scream to be followed by Konan and Pein run in.

"Holy shit! Nagito! What the fuck did you do!" Konan yelled holding her daughter's face.

"What? She always liked mine, and Plus what if she ever turns on us- How will I be able to stop her? Or if she gets kiddnapped how will we find her? You have a pierceing too honey! Its all for the greater good, Your lucky I was about to give you nose bridges until Kisame and Itachi talked me out of it." Pein explained to ease his wife's and daughter's Panic. Aried and Konan sighed.

Aried walked into her room and shut the door. She put on a pair of black stirrup leggings and a white skin tight T-shirt. She only wore a pair of black socks since she was going to be home all day. She started to notice her hair was getting long, but she didn't feel like cutting it. So she just put it into a clip. (So now it looks like Anko's hair but nagito's color.) she grabbed Nuibari and walked out to meet Kisame in the hallway. "Hey kisame!" Aried greeted cheerfully running to catch up.

"Hello Aried, Did ya hear? we have some new members." Kisame said looking down at aried exposeing his razored teeth making aried blush slightly. "Well my Birthday is in two weeks and I was just wonder-" Aried was cut off by a loud crash. "Oops! Im so sorry!" Cried a red haired girl from the ground picking up pieces of a smashed plate. Above her stood the obnoctious Hidan. "Yeah you better be sorry! Dumb bitch dropped my food. Aried looked at the girl panicing to clean up the mess "Here, I'll help you." aried volenteered. "Oh no-no that won't be ne-" but before she could object the glass was already in the sweeping pan.

"Daaamn, only if you wern't the leader's daughter!" Hidan admitted as he looked at aried's ass sweeping up the glass.

Suddenly a hand smacked the back of hidan's head. "Keep your tounge in your mouth priest!" Kisame recromanded. "Why? He isn't talking about my partner is he?" asked a deep tone. Aried looked at the door way and saw Tobi and a young man behind him. "Tobi? Whats up with your voice?" Aried asked confused since she was used to the child like virsion. "Oh nothing my dear, Oh- Is that a earing? how beautiful." Tobi commented while he stood by Kisame.

Kisame's grin dissapeared as soon as he called Aried the 'B' word. "Aried this is Sasuke- My Great grandson and Itachi's brother. and I see you have already met Karin."

Suddenly a loud voice boomed "Meeting..NOW!"

...


	8. Attack!

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto

The loud voice brought a stinging to her fresh piercing, She looked at the new members as everyone disappeared. "Here, just follow me." Aried said as she smiled gently at karin. "I'll find it myself." Explained sasuke and he too dissapeared. Aried let out a exasperated sigh "Is he always like that?" Karin nodded happily. "Yeah thats one of the reasons I love him!" Karin stated.

"Love?" Aried questioned silently.

***In the meeting room***

"Allow everyone to introduce themselves..Later." Pein growled. "But I am here today to explain everything. Why your here, why i'm here and most of all what **We** **Do Here**"

Peins voice got deeper, which ment he was pissed, Aried knew it. "Itachi and that sauke kid look on edge.." Aried whispered into her mother's ear. "I'll explain later, my dear.." Konan replied and pulled back. Everything was silent as pein continued explaining his plans for taking over the world. After the meeting ended everyone went to their rooms.

Tobi laid his head against his head board. "You seem like your thinking alot." Aried stated as she started getting undressed. "Your going to do that right in front of me?" Tobi asked his voice still deep. "Well, Its not like you havn't seen me before.." Aried laughed, This made Tobi laugh as well, Actually laugh. "Haha, yes..but I am honestly sorry." Tobi apologized. "Don't worry about it. So whats the story between brothers?" Aried asked in a dead serious tone as she sat at her vanity putting her hair into a braid. "Itachi..Itachi was forced to kill his whole clan..Mother, Father, Grandmother, Etc." Aried's face remained blank as he continued telling the story. "But Sasuke doesn't know that itachi was forced- All he thinks he knows is that itachi is a evil man..and he will never know the truth." Tobi finished.

"Why can't sasuke know?" Aried asked. "Because its what itachi wants- the only other people who know the truth are me, you, and leader. And thats all. Understood?" Tobi stated this as a demand more than a question. "Yes sir, but why did you bring the brothers together if there is such bad blood between them?" Aried's question went unawnsered as she finished her hair. She stood up and walked to her bed. Wearing nothing but a thin white T-shirt with the sport number 68 on it. 'Stunning- That shirt probably belong to an old lover..Hmph.' Tobi inwardly smirked. Aried caught this.

"Your wrong." Aried said heatedly 'He may be stronger than me, but that doesn't mean he can be an ass.' Aried thought to herself.

"And what my dear, am I wrong about?" Tobi asked his 'sing-song' voice starting to reappear. "Everything- You and I know whats going to happen, Within a month one of the brothers will be dead. You fake your personality to appear weaker to your comrades, and this wasn't my lover's shirt.." Aried glared as Tobi took off his mask. 'Oh my god hes sexy- but why's he keeping one eye closed?' Aried wondered to herself.

"It sounds pretty right to me my dear, Only the stronest can be within akatsuki walls- Whats better than seeing a battle between the uchiha prodogy and the Uchiha survivor? I make myself appear weaker because if they knew who I truly am then it would ruin my plans, and.." Tobi instantly dissapeared and reappeared behind aried his arm's wrapped around her waist, his warm breath tickling her collor bone. "How was I to know the goddess didn't have a lover?"

Then..Aried fainted.

"Well damn..too much?" Tobi akwarly rubbed the back of his head as he picked up aried and gently laid her on her bed and covered her up.

"What did you do?" a masculine voice asked harshly. Tobi quickly turned around to face the intruder. "Ahh, Itachi my boy- didn't even see you come in." Tobi continued. "Cut the shit Madara!" Itachi's voice raised. "Why the hell did you tell her!" Itachi continued. "Itachi, your loosing your cool..This is just a test of trust, You know I always have good reasoning." Tobi AKA Madara explained as Itachi regained his composure. "I don't know what your planning, and I really dont care, But..if you hurt a single hair on sasuke's head.." "Yeah, yeah, yeah- You'll kill me slowly, blah, blah, blah..Listen I only brought him here for you, I know how much you hate the snake sanin. So I talked him into coming with me." Madara interupted Itachi with this. Itachi glared and left as silently as he came in.

*BOOM*

Aried quickly sat up to the loud explosion, Expecting it to be just deidara and tobi going at it again, she sat up and looked into the mirror, she noticed her hair wasn't at all messed up and instantly everything came flooding back to her- she face palmed and then started to get dressed. But as soon as her feet hit the floor..

*BOOM*

She stumbled back a bit, and noticed all the unfamiliar chakra signals. "What the?" She walked out and someone instantly grabbed her arm. She quickly turned to see who it was but instanly she felt relife when she noticed it was sasuke. "Oh thank god, its just you. Whats going on? Where is everyone!" Sasuke's grip instantly hardend. "Their all fighting- Come with me.." Sasuke said emotionlessly as he dragged the girl into the Training room- "Whats going on! Who is attacking!" Aried started to yell.

"Its the leaf village, Sand and waterfall..they knew I was here..How?" Sasuke started mumbling to himself as aried took action. She started running towards the doors until They swang open revealing Konan a bloody mess. "Your..Your dad...told..tell..you..lie.." She was having trouble breathing let alone moving. Aried layed her down and started to heal her mother- Everything was Destoryed. Sasuke looked over her shoulder to see what was going on. "At least two of her major organs are destroyed!" Aried started freaking out, She just met her mother, now she was going to die. "Your a prisoner.." Konan tried talking. "You must..lie..Tell them..We kiddnapped you.." Konan tried going on. "But the mist! They saw me leave willingly!" Suddenly Sasuke interupted "Actually- Me, Tobi, Karin and my other team mates all went and destroyed the mist, My teamates died and tobi brought us up here and we met you."

"Wh-What!" Aried blurted her eyes getting watery. Then Konan's hand reached up and pulled her face down. "Your..A..prisoner..lie..I dont want..to bury my baby..." She looked up at sasuke and he nodded. Konan Sighed with relife and sasuke grabbed Aried's arm and started pulling her along.

"Wait! My mom! I have to heal her! MOMMY!"

Aried's cries and lashes at sasuke were all in vain, He knew what he had to do. Suddenly a large pain surfaced in his side, he looked back and saw aried with a kuni in her hand's. "Fuck!" Sasuke growled as he fell. Aried quickly got to her feet and started running twords the Front of the base. After Tripping on rocks and steping into glass she finally ended up in the main hall she saw her father walking calmly twards her. "DAD!" Pein looked up and saw his daughter a bloody mess. "Aried! What are you doing here!" Her father sounded angry. She noticed his arm was bleeding. "Dad! Mom! Shes!" Pein held a arm up. "I know.."

"Y-You know!" She stutterd. Pein's eyes started getting watery as he looked at his daughter. "The most strongest villages are here..And I won't let you die as well.." "But I won't! Im strong! Why wont you let me help! Wheres Tobi! Kisame!"

"I don't know!" Pein boomed. "They will kill you in a second..The others know of my plan incase they take prisoners." "What plan! Mom is dead! And you have no idea how many others are as well! **Stop acting like you have everything under control**" That last comment ended with a smack in the face. Aried fell back onto her bottom holding her swollen face. "D-Dad?" Pein looked down at Aried with an empty stare "Your not my daughter.." Then he grabbed her face- she felt her eyes burning she couldn't help but to scream. When he finally released her all her chakra was gone and her vision was extreamly blurry.

Aried held her face- She cried- she screamed- she punched a wall once or twice as she tried finding her way out of the base. "You fucking asshole!" She screamed

"Hey, hey no need for name calling!" Someone called from behind her. She turned around and couldn't figure out who was talking to her- all she could make out was yellow hair.

"Help me..My Da.." But before she finished her sentence she caught herself. "I-Im going blind! I-I need help! Please!" Aried dropped to her knees and into pleading position. "Hey, hey! Calm down Im sorry! I thought you were akatsuki!" Suddenly the boy bent down and laid a hand on Arieds sobbing back. "How did thi-"

"NARUTO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Yelled a girl, aried couldn't even make out her hair color at the point, Everything was black, white and extremly fuzzy. "Dickless are you stupid? This could be a trap." Said a very sarcastic man. "No! please belive me! Im a ninja from the village hidden in the mist!" Thats when Aried's anbu training came in handy. 'Deciving the enemy' She thought to herself. "During the attack the orange masked man grabbed me and brought me here! This man..their leader, He-he took my eyesight! One of the explosions broke the gate and I escaped."

The boy named naruto looked at his teamates they all agreed to dissagree and he quickly scooped her up bridal style and left the base. All aried could see was outlines of everything- it was like everything was a drawing. there wasnt much detail from afar. but once up close things were diffrent. "Alright- we have failed to find sasuke, we can go home no-Naruto who is that?" Asked a masked man- who looked extremly familiar. "She was a akatsuki prisoner, She's going blind Kakashi sensei!"

'Kakashi? but why doesn't that name hurt me like it used to?' Aried thought to herself keeping her composure. "Alright- Sakura try to heal her eyes! everyone else blow up the base." 'Blow up the base! what about everyone!' Aried mentally freaked. suddenly she feltsomething stab her eyes. "Stop! please! It burns!" Aried shoved sakura away. But in turn felt somthing sharp in her hand- then everything went black.

**So what Leaf village ninja Should Aried 'hook-up' with?**

[] Shikamaru

[] naruto

[] kiba

[] kakashi


	9. The ememy's celebration?

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto

**Review dammit!**

*Team 7 POV*

"Kakashi sensei! What did you do!" Naruto asked outraged. "I gave her a senative, Listen naruto if what she says is true that means she was a akatsuki prisoner for a week." Kakashi started off. "Yeah and! What did she do to diserve this!" Naruto asked still angry "The akatsuki are evil people naruto, you of all people should know that- God only knows what happend within those seven days, Exspecially since shes a young girl-" Kakashi tried to explain without actually saying it. "I don't get what your saying kakashi-sensei.." Naruto went on. Everyones eyes were on kakashi and the girl, waiting patiently for what he thinks happend.

Kakashi scratched the back of his head uncomfortably "Dammit naruto! Can someone give me some help here?" kakashi asked.

"Can you really not put it together dickless? Look at her- shes covered in blood, bruises and scratches and all I see her wearing a guys shirt, Its so obvious that she wa-" Sai was instantly cut off by Sakura's hand covering his mouth. Naruto got the idea "Well, we'll never know until she wakes up."

Hours later the teams had set up camps here and there but right now everyone was just drinking and enjoying the battle won. Naruto sat at the young girl's side, impatiently awaiting her to awake.

"Nauto~ Come and party~" Said a drunken suna ninja. "Its pronounced Naruto" He corrected as he rolled his eyes. After a while the young girl awoke. Aried's eyes were as white as snow now. But she could still see- but still only outline. "Hey your awake!" Naruto practicly jumped out of his seat. Aried only looked at the ground "May I have a drink?" was all that was said. Naruto quickly handed her a cup of sake. "So whats your name?" naruto asked quickly "Aried" Aried replied.

"Aried?"

"Yes, Just aried.."

"Ah, well my name is Naruto uzimaki!" Nauto said proudly- Grasping the attention of nearby ninja. "Is there a river or stream nearby? I must look filthy.."

"Oh yeah sure! I'll get sakura to take you!" Naruto replied.

*Aried's pov*

"The naruto boy, Is he cute?" Aried asked the woman named sakura. "Uhh, Well he is cute, but not as cute as sasuke!" She relied happily

"You know sasuke?" aried asked "Yeah of course, we used to be teamates! We came to get him but we couldn't find him- but we did find someone!" Aried suddenly felt bad about stabbing him. "Well were here! Have fun-" Then she handed aried a sponge and walked off.

Aried wasn't stupid- she knew pretty much every man was probably watching so she took this chance to make sure she had a place in a village, any village, 'I mean someones got to be watching' Aried thought to herself. And then she felt chakra signatures about 4 'Ok good enough..I guess..' Aried got a little depressed that she wasn't completly blessed with her mother's features no matter what deidara said..

"Deidara.." Aried whispered to herself.

'Well, time to get started..' Aried thought gravly to herself.

She started fiddling with the bottom of her shirt and slowly pulling it up and putting it out to the side as she walked into the water slowly but gracefully when she was about waist deep in the water she removed her bra, letting her 38 C breasts feel relife. Not removing her underwear she continued onward into the dark glistening water when the water went right about under her breasts, 7 more chakra signatures appeared. she dunked under. She quckly scrubbed all the grime and blood off her face and out of her hair. 30 seconds later she resurfaced throwing her head back and wiping it over her shoulder. Then 5 more chakra signals appeared 'Either their really drunk, or really stupid..' Aried thought to herself.

as she finally removed her underwear.

"Gack!" Was heard from a boy about two years younger than Aried. 'Hmph, now to show them that Im blind not stupid..' Smirked aried. as she set off one of the many jutsus her father taught her.

"Forest fire." Then all of the surrounding trees suddenly caught fire, but to make sure no one was killed she only let it burn for about 16 seconds- Just enough time to let a female ninja come to 'Her rescue'.

And sure enough..

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Yelled a very masculine voice. 'A man!' Aried mentally freaked again as she submerged herself nose deep under the water making her look like a red haired alligator.

*Kakashi Pov*

"Man no wonder the akatsuki captured her.." whispered a random suna ninja. Kakashi let out a drunkin 'Che' in descust. But then again he was here as well and she was Quiet the looker. "Man, she can come back to my village, am I right guys?" A waterfall ninja laughed to his team. Thats when this kid was trying to not laugh so hard that he fell out of the bush. He let out a large "Gack!"

The girl looked at him with somwhat of a smirk, and then all the trees above us caught fire. Everyone was to scared to move a muscle until the fire stopped and a familiar chakra signal appeared behind us.

"WHAT ARE YOU ALL DOING!" It was shikamaru, And the second he yelled the girl bobbed her everything under water. "Damn.." Kakashi inwardly groaned. "EVERYONE GET THE HELL BACK TO CAMP BEFORE I SEND MESSAGES TO ALL YOUR KAGE'S!" That got'em and sure enough all the ninjas dissappeared in a puff of smoke.

*Shikamaru Pov*

As soon as the ninjas left shikamaru walked to the water front and looked at the girl Her pearl white eyes were watching him, Feeling like they were peering into his soul.

"You can come out now- there all gone now.." Shikamaru said.

The young woman swam over as much as she could until there wasn't much water left. "May I have a towell?" she asked harshly still giving him eye contact. "Uhh..no- but here just wear this.." Shikamaru quickly took off his vest and handed it to Aried.

On the way back to camp:

"So whats your name?" Shikamaru asked trying to beak the silence

"Aried..and yours?"

"Shikamaru."

"Thats a nice name- Thanks for the vest" Aried said with a fake smile.

"You really shouldn't try to fake a smile- it mares your features." Shikamaru said blankly as they started getting closer to camp. Then some men up in a tree started whistling down at aried making her blush. Shikamaru simply put a comforting arm around Aried and continued onward.

Soon they were back at the camp where naruto was supposed to be. "Now listen- naruto is the one in charge of you so if anything bad happens to you, its his fault, and if you do anything bad its his fault. Got it?" Shikamaru stated with a small nod from aried. Aried simply went inside the tent and removed the man's vest before puttion on a strange looking jacket that coverd up just enough to let her feel comfortable. "There was some yelling outside and aried poked her arm out to feel is anyone was close by so she could ask what all the comotion was about and thats when she was literally pulled out of the tent and into Kakashi's grasp. "Hey your not naruto.."

"Of course not.." Aried shot back.

**So what Leaf village ninja Should Aried 'hook-up' with?**

[] Shikamaru

[] naruto

[] kiba

[] kakashi


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto

"Now that I think about it..Why are you wearing his jacket?" Kakashi asked his grip tightening on her wrist. "How was I supposed to know it was his jacket?" Aried said sarcasticly while pointing at her eyes. Kakashi 'hmph'ed when he let go. She quickly scrambled back into the tent trying to find any clothes. Thats when someone grabbed her shoulder "Hey, I heard about the river..and since your old clothes are pretty much destroyed I brought you some of mine." Said a yaoung woman- from what aried could see she was very beautiful. "Thank you.." Aried whispered silently enough for her to hear. "Whats your name?"

"Aried..From the mist.."

"Haha, Well I'm anko from the leaf, so your a legandary swordsman?"

Aried's eyes widend a little. "Yes, but how did you know?"

"Your teeth. There not exactly common, ya know?" Anko laughed. "So what are your plans? You cant exactly just go home to the mist.." Anko said as best as she could. Aried's eyes started to water. "Do you know how many Akatsuki died?" Aried tried to press some info out. "Yes, well..Sorta-" Anko tried to explain. "The blue haired woman..Do you know who killed her?" Aried asked more sternly. "Ahh, I think it was kakashi.."

Aried's heart sunk but she wouldn't let the leaf shinobi see it. "Thank you for the clothes.." Aried said once more.

The leaf woman left, All aried felt was sadness. But she was still a mist shinobi and she refused to cry. Aried put on the clothing it was a standard chunin outfit except the vest it fit a little snug- but it showed off her curves as much as she wanted to show. She walked out of the tent and everyone was drunk. Aried kept wandering around until she managed to find a spot by the river where she was alone- well at least she thought she was. She felt a pressence of a man and a dog.

"Please just leave me alone!" Aried annoyed

"Hey! We were here fir- Wait a second..your the akatsuki girl.." The man said. "Man have I heard some rumors about you!" he went on. "My names kiba, nice to meet you!" He kept on as he held his hand out. Aried shook it politly "Im Aried..Why arnt you drunk like the others?"

"Drinking is gross- was never a fan of it.."

Aried smiled at his comment. "So what have you heard?" Aried asked worringly

"Well- the biggest was that..well-"

"SPIT IT OUT!" Aried's anger got the best of her.

"Hey, Hey calm down..its kinda hard to just 'Say!'"

Aried waited..

"I heard the Akatsuki raped you.."

Aried's eyes widend and her head dropped.

"Please tell me your joking!" Aried rasped trying to fight back the tears.

"No..So is it true?"

"Of course not! sure they inferd alot of things but they never sexually laid a hand on me!" Aried was outraged. They were like her family! but of course she couldnt tell HIM that..

The rest of the time was silent until the cute boy came back.

"Geez, where the hell have you been? I was worried sick.."

"Aww, did you miss me Shikamaru?" Kiba laughed.

"Psh, not you.." Shikamaru smiled. Aried blushed a little as she stood. "No need to get up, I just wanted to inform you that we pulled some strings with the hokage and you'll be taking refuge in the hidden leaf." Shikamaru said smoothly as aried inwardly cheered. "B-but where will I stay?" Aried asked innocently. "Ehh..funny story, we dont know yet. We dont really have real estate in the leaf, but my family is relitivly wealthy and I can say my mom wont mind having a girl staying in one of our guest rooms.."

*TIME SKIP TO LEAF*NIGHT TIME*

"Were home! Were finally home!" Kiba yelled as his dog barked. "We failed again..Sasuke-" Sakura went on but aried didnt pay attention. she was to busy taking in the senary, well of what she could see of it. Everyone went their sepperate ways except shikamaru and aried, They went straight to the tower.

"The last survivor of the hidden mist, eh?" The big busted woman asked chewing on a pen. Aried nodded her face mutual, her white eyes lazing to the point where she looked dead. "And then a prisoner of the akatsuki.." the woman went on, seemingly trying to strike a nerve or at least thats what shikamaru could see. "And now what?" The woman snickkerd. "You realize i come from the mist, which means I was trained not to feel, you should understand that the cercumstances i have been put through have only furthered my emontionless being. You should know what its like to loose..everything.." Aried said blankly as she stared into the eyes of the hokage. Tsunade clicked the pen with her tounge. "Dissmissed, shinkamaru..You stay."

Aried knew what was going to be said, so she decided to sit at the bench outside the tower. "Hey, What are you doing her-" suddenly sakura was interupted

"Run.."

"What?"

"Hes come.." suddenly there was a loud explosin near the front gates. Screaming could be heard, Sakura grabbed aried's arm and started running away form the gates. "No! please! you dont want to be here!" Aried screamed as she fought sakura. "Listen, I've delt with akatsuki before!"

"This isnt an akatsuki member!"

"What! Then wh-" Sakura was suddenly cutt off.

"Well, well, well..Aried sure is getting alot of attention today." Came a horribly familuar voice. "S-sasuke!" Sakura shuttared

Suddenly sasuke boomed in laughter "Who else! Sorry, I may still be a little..'Hyped' because of the pain medication lord orochimaru gave me.." Sasuke patted his side with a hiss. "Now aried, your little 'Present' left me in alot of pain..So, I organized a little 'pay back'" Aried stepped back.

"Sakura..go.." Aried begged. Sakura shook her head in defence. "No, I wont go.." Sakura said, With a smirk. "I have a job to do.." Suddenly Aried felt a burning in her shoulder. "Opps.." Sakura hummed.

Aried feel to her knees on the ground screaming. "Don't worry, it probably won't scar.."

"But dont think were done!" Sasuke yelled as he approached the young girl. Suddenly Aried quickly stood up and started throwing punches. She quickly hit sakura in the side of the head sending her hard into the ground. she went for sasuke with the kuni sakura had stabbed her with, she went straight for the gut, of course she missed but she wasnt a legandary swordsman for a reason. As soon as she had missed his gut she lifted her leg up to catch his head. it worked and as soon as he fell. She left.

Ok, ok so this is how its going-

5 shikamaru

2 Naruto

0 kiba

1 kakashi

Its not to late to vote people!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own nauto.

She ran, she ran until she reached a gate, she jumped the gate and landed right in a compound. "Oh shi-"

"Halt!" boomed a loud voice. Aried instantly froze under the heated gazes of the surrounding shinobi. "Please, I come in peace. Im just trying to escape the attack, Im injured." Aried tried to convence the shinobi. she looked up hoping to see something in the dark but there was nothing. "So, your blind? You wouldnt happen to be the little akatsuki girl my son wants to harbor?" a masculine voice asked mockingly. "Depends, is your son shikamaru?"

*Later that night*

"It came as a surprise but it still came, Sasuke uchiha attacked our village injuring 12 and killing 1, The shinobi whos life was lost will be honored. But for now...Lets put our village back together." After tsunades little speech all shinobi dispatched. After the attack shikamaru was a worried mess, he couldnt find aried anywhere. But when he got home there she was drinking tea with his mother. Laughing and smiling, It was perfect enough that he just smiled and took a deep breath and walked in. Shikamaru's mother was thrilled that he wasnt one of the killed shinobi, but when aried smiled it was breath taking.

'Whats happening to me?' shikamaru thought to himself.

Later that night, after Aried had fallen asleep his father told him about how she jumped over the fence in a determined frenzy, that is until she heard the guards. She stayed frozen in that crouching position her head down, His father explained how he thought she was one of the attackers that is until she looked up and saw her pale white eyes glisten in the moonlight. Shikamaru didnt appreciate his fathers detail about her eyes. But then he questioned himself.

'Why do I care?'

Images raced through aried's mind faster than she could interpeate most of them she caught glimpses of the akatsuki how they were all happy, Deidara and hidan arguing. Her father reading while her mother was snuggled up close to him. Then there was fire, her body grew hot and then everything went black. Aried shot up in a cold sweat. she looked around (as much as she could) and saw she was in a very large room, the bed was excuistly comfortable. she went to get up but her shoulder instantly started burning, thats when she remembered her injuries. she got up slowly and looked at herself though the body mirror, she was just in a pair of black boxers and a bandage that wrapped around her neck and breasts. and she looked hot, suddenly the door opened and she saw shikamaru walk in. "Ahh, happy to see you alive and moving Aried. Sleep well?"

Aried just noded frozen in place once again. "I know my boxers may be big, but my mom is going to be going shopping later- she'll pick you up somthing nice while there."

"Who was it? Who was the shinobi that was killed?" Aried asked nervously. "Sakura. Sakura haruno-" Shikamaru said sadly.

Aried's mind was racing 'Sakura was a accesori! How could she die? Was it me or was it sasuke who killed her?' "Sasuke uchiha had slit her throat ear to ear..sick fuck." Shikamaru said as he sat on the bed Aried let out a small sigh and sat next to shikamaru on the bed. she laid comforting hands ontop of his shoulder and laid her chin on them. "Its hard, I know it is. But sakura was a good person, she wouldnt want you to suffer like this." Arieds wound started stinging but she wouldnt let it show.

"My mom doesnt have any old clothes so I left you one of my robes." Thats when aried felt somthing soft land in her lap. Without hesitation aried stood up and took off the boxers but when she reached over to grab the robe she wouldve thought shikamaru had a heart attack. "What are you doing!?"

"What do you mean?"

"Your half naked only two feet away from me!"

"So?"

"Ugh! never mind! here!" Shikamaru held up the robe. "Whats the big deal? I had done it with To-" suddenly aried stopped what she was saying burst into tears. "Aried! whats wrong?" Shikamaru asked as he laid the robe over her. "Everyones dead! my mom, my dad!" Shikamaru didnt know how to comfort someone who had lost so much. "Listen my mom is making breakfast and when she does I want you to try and eat, ok?" shikamaru asked as he was about to walk out.

"Where are you going?" Aried looked at him with sad eyes.

"Nowhere, nowhere at all.." shikamaru smiled as he held a hand out. "Now lets just get you some clothes.."

Aried did what she could with the things that were given to her. She had on shikamaru's robe, loose enough to show enough to keep them interested, a pair of fishnet forearm gloves and another pair on her calves. Her hair was starting to get long it was to her shoulder blades 'That'll give me somthing to do later..' she thought to herself as she walked out. She was soon met by the strong gaze of a certain shinobi, and it wasnt shikamaru.

"Pretty nice outfit you got there sweetheart.." Whistled a familuar voice.

"W-who are you?" Aried fake stuttared

"Drop the act aried, its me kisame."

"Kisame!? KISAME!" aried yelled/questioned as she glomped her former member. "How is everyone!?" Aried asked rushed. "Mostly everyone is dead sweetheart...The only ones that are left are me, Tobi, and Zetsu" Kisame said as he looked into her pale eyes. "But what I want to know is...Why did dad do this to me? He took my sight!" Aried yelled tears streaming down her face.

"To protect you! The leaf would have known automaticly that you were pein's daughter if they saw your eyes. He knew this- He saved you, Get a eye transplant move on. You have a second chance at life...At least this is what Pein told me to tell you." Kisame shrugged.

"I want to come home! I cant stay here!"

"Why not?"

"Kakashi.."

"Lemme guess, revenge? Love? Power?" Came another familiar voice.

"Tobi!" Aried yelled before racing to the familiar voice.

"Please, let me come home. .You" Aried held on to his chest.

"Im sorry love, but I cannot allow it..I have to ensure you never say anything..." Tobi wandered off in words as he pulled out a kuni.

"N-No! Your kidding!" Aried suddenly dropped to her knees tears streaming down her face, then tobi started approaching

suddenly aried looked into tobi's eyes- "You know..I guess this is for the best.." Aried said with a smile, her eyes closed. Thats when tobi lifted aried's chin and stood behind her and held a kuni to her throat. the cold metal bringing a strange comfort.

"I wouldnt do that if I were you.." Came a too familar presence. "Kakashi!?" Said man gave a confedent "Hmph"

"Stay out of this kakashi.." Said aried looking into the dark abyss.

"Your a leaf now." Kakashi said as he pressed the kuni harder against tobi's neck. "Now whats all this 'for the best' bullshit?" Kakashi asked. "You have no idea whats going on..Kakashi"

"Care to explain after all this?"

"Yes..I do care. Kakashi..do you realize your the key to this entire story! If you didnt kill my father id still in the mist..He'd been retired and Id probably be married..with children..But, Thats never going to happen now- ive made too many mistakes.." With those words she felt tobi's hand shudder.

"Then we'll work out these mistakes, together..But what you need to remember is, the shinobi world is a hard place." Kakashi tried to explain..But that was the problem with these leaf shinobi All talk and no action.

"Enough!"


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto

"Aried may not be a leaf, but she is a Mist ninja, The very last one at that. That makes her a precious as is. If she dies than so does the village hiden in the mist, all its secrets, all its triumphs, all its desires and hopes." Kakashi said sencerly.

Those final words gave Aried a sense..But not a sense of happiness, oh no, a sense of insanity. the sheer pain drove her to a scream and tobi shoved her away. she landed on her knees and palms, she laughed. it was a deep minnacing laugh.

'something so evil should never come out of a young girls mouth.' thought kakashi as he too backed away. Blood-lust dripped from her skin as if it were wet.

"The mist...hu?..." Aried trailed off. "The first time I ever killed someone was when I was 10 years old...'what for?' you may ask? for the mist of course!...I've destroyed villages...Killed lords..." She continued to fume happily "Hell...I've even killed children.." The last comment gave kakashi goosebumps. he's had his share of horror missions but hes never had to kill a child, even when he was in anbu.

"Aww, so sad..Di-" But Kisame's cruel teasing was cut short when Aried spun around and choke slammed him to the ground, kakashi had trouble fallowing tobi's and Aried's moves even with his sharingan. Thats when tobi dissapeared and quickly grabbed Aried by the neck.

He stood behind her with a firm hold on her neck with one hand,his other arm wrapped around her waist. "You have no idea...how long ive wanted to do this..." tobi wrasped angerly in her ear. Aried looked at kakashi with calmness in her eyes. with her last breath she managed to spit out-"Do it then...kill me, little leaf shinobi..." she mocked. thats when tobi let out a teasing laugh, his hand started trailing low...too low for her liking. "Oh no..Not kill...Lovely Mist shinobi.."

For the first time in a long time kakashi was frozen in fear, he tried to move..begged to move even but couldnt. He tried to say somthing but the words just wouldnt come out. Aried looked at kakashi with pleading eyes. Suddenly tobi covered her eyes with his hand making her be drawn into madara's 'World'.

(She can see now) She opened her eyes and saw she was tied to the cealing her legs free to kick around though. everything around her was black that is until madara approached her.

"So do you want to do this the hard way or the easy way..." Madara asked plainly.

"I dont care. I know that this is fake and as soon as I wake up everything will be fine again." Aried said 'Matter-of-factly'

"Is that what you think? well... just so you know right now the akatsuki are killing the village..Your little kakashi friend is already dead..and when im done in here..you'll join him.." madara said as he took off his mask.

That statement made aried shudder for some reason. Madara pulled out a kuni and cut open arieds clothes leaving her with a long streak of blood running down her body. madara grabbed her sides harshly and licked the wound between her chest. "Hidan once told me that blood was the best moisturiser. lets see if he was right...little virgin."

"Stop madara! this isnt funny anymore! im just a little girl!" Aried thrashed. Madara tightened his grip. "Well then..lets make you a woman.." in a blink of an eye madara's clothes were gone. Aried kicked at him but he just caught her leg. "Thank you for making it easier for me..." madara lightly teased her clit with his finger.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk...Cant you get little wetter? just for me? wait! I have a idea...'' suddenly the rope holding her up broke and she landed hard on the ground her wrists still bound together her ankles were now to her thighs leaving her open for madara. He slowly started licking her nipples. she blushed, Her body was betraying her...

he started moving lower and lower each move more lingering and painful. finally he reached her core, slowly penetrating it with his tounge. her head flew back as she let out a small moan. madara wore a satisfied smirk as he slowly entered her. her back arched as she screamed out in pure extacy suddenly all the pain ripplied through her body, she couldnt move.. he went deeper, as her pleas and cries got louder so did his speed and harshness. she was about to cry, she wanted it to end quickly. thats when she saw madara's kuni laying at her side. madara flipped her over she was now on her hands and knees, she quickly grabbed the kuni. but before madara could stop her, she stabbed herself.

-everything went black-


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto

She woke up and looked around, to see a bunch of equipment "A hospital?" she asked outload. Her voice hurt, her legs hurt, most of all her abdomen. she curled into a ball but stopped when she felt a hand on her. "Aried?" Kakashi's voice brought her comfort. "How are you feeling?" he asked solomly. "I-I want to die..." she said blankly.

"Listen, I dont know what happened in there...But I want you to know that youre ok now..." kakashi went arund the bed to where they were now face to face. he sat down in the chair and held her hand. "He..he hurt me kakashi...I still hurt.." Aried began to cry. "You scared me to death, all I saw was you pass out and then madara dropped you and left he and the rest of the akatsuki destroyed the village, i carried you all the way to the sand village but then you grabbed my kuni from my pocket and stabbed yourself in the chest. you couldve died if tsunade wasnt there!" Kakashi laughed uncomfortly.

"Why...why didnt you let me bleed out..." Aried stated more than asked. thats when a bunch of rucus was heard from the hallway. the doors swung open and there stood the hokage. "Why!? WHY!? Because your a legandary swordsman! the real question is why did you ty to kill yourself in the middle of the desert!" Tsunade yelled.

"I..I was being raped...and I wanted the pain to go away..." Aried said with no almost no emotion. tsunade went silent and told kakashi to leave. Kakashi stood in the hall and easdropped. he couldnt hear anything so he took a walk. he soon met up with naruto and gaara and told them about what happened to Aried. "Do you know why the akatsuki would target her like that?" gaara asked seriously. "I'm not sure but I have a idea..you see the akatsuki came to kill her, but oddly she just stood there and was prepared for it, but in a turn of events he ended up rape-"

"Ugh! kakashi sensei please stop saying that word!" naruto pleaded. "Speaking of which..naruto...I think you should talk to Aried." Kakashi said serously. "Why?"

"Because one of her wounds were in the shape of sakura's personalized kuni.."

"She was heavily wounded when I gave her a overall exam, she had: 3 broken ribs, stab to the shoulder, stab to the chest, external and internal bleeding and a cuncussion..." Tsunade said, "Well...which one was from sakura?'' Naruto asked.

"Naruto...does it really matter?"

"To me it does! My entire team is gone grandma tsunade!" Suddenly naruto brushed past tsunade and down the hall. "Naruto! where are you going!?" tsunade fummed.

"To ask Aried what happened!"

"You cant!"

"why not!?"

"...Because...I gave her a memory swipe..."

Naruto's gaze droped to the floor, "Then how will I ever know?" Tsunade approached naruto and pulled him into a hug. "She told me everything...hell, when I looked through her memories I saw it...She didnt deserve all that pain." "She was only raped! you act like shes been through hell and back!" Suddenly tsunade's hand met naruto's face.

"You know nothing of what shes gone through!"

"Then enlighten me hu!?"

"I took a oath, but I will tell you this...She doesnt remember anything, not about you or I, About her family, not even her home village. So ask all you want- hate all you want. It wont do any good.."

Naruto grabbed tsunade's arm, tears running down his face. "Please...Just tell me about sakura..." Tsunade sighed. "Sakura teamed up with sasuke and the akatsuki to take over the village, Sakura began with Aried...Failed with aried and sasuke ended her. That is all..Dissmissed"

"A memory swipe!? Holy hell, Shikamaru is going to be pissed..." Gaara said exasperated. "Ha! Cloud boy!? you ean kakashi!" Kiba laughed.

"Kakashi!?" Gaara and naruto asked in unison. "Duh! you idiots havnt noticed!? he carried her all the way here, he stayed by her side everynight in the hospital." Kiba went on. "Cloud boy wouldve done the same if his dad didnt make him stay behind and find bodies..." The last word made naruto cringe. "You know what, if it wernt for her the village would still be intact."

"Naruto, youre the one who agreed to go rescue her from the akatsuki's lair saying: And I quote 'No girl deserves that much punishment.' and now youre acting like a asshole?" Kiba stated.

"Its her fault sakura is dead!"

"Its sasuke's fault why sakura is dead...if you want to point fingers." said gaara. Naruto had enough and walked out. He walked and walked until he came to a random plant in the middle of nowhere.

"What a odd plant.." Naruto stated as he poked it.

The plant opened slightly and within the core he saw beedy yellow eyes. "Youre angry about the girl..Arnt you...younge kyubi?"

"Zetsu?"

"Who else?"

"What can you tell me?"

"What do you want to know?"


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto

"Why did Madara do it?"

"Well, it starts with Aried's birth parents..when she was born konan and pein arranged her to get married. to the uchihas, any uchiha didnt matter to them. they just wanted a crossbreed of the rinnigan and the sharingan. But since all the uchihas are dead other than two then that left A: Madara and B: Sasuke...But you can probably guess whos planning to get their blood soaked hands on her first...do you know what that means?"

"Wait...Aried's parents were the leaders of the akatsuki?..."

"Its a yes or no question boy!" Zetsu fumed

"N-no! i dont know what it means!"

Zetsu laughed. "It means Aried will belong to Madara, too bad she has to be claimed by force though maybe if leaf ninja kept out of the way it wouldve been more of a happy ending.." Zetsu laughed again. "What do you mean?" "Are that dumb? It means you leaf shinobi are the reason she suffers, you leaf shinobi are the reason her parents are dead...You leaf shinobi...are the reason your little pink haired girlfriend is dead..."

"what do you mean?"

"What I mean is sasuke was trying to get to aried first but sakura got jelious and tried to kill aried, sasuke got mad and obviously killed her.." Then zetsu's leafs competely opened. "If you wouldve minded your own buissness everything wouldve been fine."

"I have another question..." Naruto said solomly. Zetsu smiled and looked at naruto "Why arnt you trying to capture me or any other vessels anymore?"

Zetsu looked naruto up and down then smiled. "Thank Aried for your safty boyo. Shes the one who talked pein into stopping. Saying 'We can do it together, not with sacrafice' haha, silly right? well pein bought it." thats when zetsu looked at the moon "Well look at the time...listen kyubi...keep a close eye on Aried, because you and I both know Madara will be back to collect."

As zetsu sank into the cold sand naruto thought about what was said. 'It wasnt Arieds fault sakura was dead, it wasnt her fault the village was destroyed. And most of all he had to protect her from the akatsuki as she did for him.

"H-her...eyes..." Kakashi shuddered. "Yes, the all powerful rinnigan." Tsunade boasted. "But how?" Kakashi asked still in shock "She was born with it, her father just sealed it away, with her memory gone so did the seal.."

"What!? what happened to her memory!?" kakashi asked harshly, "Dont get that tone with me! She deserves this." "Deserves what!? loosing everything she was?" "Look at it this way, now she can see- she can start over as a true leaf shinobi!."

"BUT SHE IS A MIST SHINOBI!" Kakashi yelled before walking out and slamming the door.

"Ow, Owe, Ow! Lady my head still hurts!" Aried moaned as she held her head. "My name is lady tsunade, Tsu-na-de..Now, a quick question...do you remember anything?" tsunade asked as she handed aried medican. "I remember...blood red eyes...Creepy hu!" Aried 'giggled before taking the medicine. "Yes..very odd..Aried" Tsunade played off her frear. "My name is aried hu? thats pretty.." Aried smiled as she looked out the window. "So, what happened to me anyway?" Aried asked flipping through a random magazine. "You fell"

Aried closed the magizine, "You have many friends waiting axiously to see you." suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Speak of satan" Tsunade sighed as she opened the door there stood kakashi holding a medium sized shopping bag and dropped it on aried's lap. "How are your feeling.." kakashi asked blankly as he sat in a near seat. "My head hurts but Lady Tsunade says i'll be up and running in no time!" Aried said with a sencere smile. when kakashi saw this his anger faded away. kakashi smiled "Well, as soon as you are kicked out of here come se-" Kakashi was interupted by a knock at the door. Then yamito burst through the door. "Lady tsunade! Theres a emergancy in the Kazekage's office!"

"Get out you son of a bitch..." Tsunade said harshly. "Honestly its not up to you, as you can probably tell...This isnt your village" Sasuke said his back turned to tsunade.

Gaara sighed "It is my understanding that Sasuke wishes to stay within the village to keep Aried safe from madara, as long as he and Aried do not step outside the village and as long as he does not pose a treat then I the kazekage of the sand grant him permission." Sasuke triumphetly snickerd "You cant do this! he killed sakura!" Tsunade protested. "Sakura?" Sasuke asked with a questioned look. "I didnt kill her.." Sasuke looked at tsunade with a serious look in his eye. Tsunade knew he was being serious. "If not you...than who?"

"Madara, and then I had heard what happend to Aried and I came as soon as I could.." Tsunade just kept quiet. "Shes in room 17...Be careful, Kakashi is in there."

"So Kakashi, whats in the bag!" Aried asked excitedly. "I bought you some clothes, gotta get out of that hospital gown sometime" Kakashi said jokingly. Thats when in a flash Aried was in the bathroom.

"Hello..Kakashi-sensei" Sasuke said in a joking tone. "Sasuke...Funny, I thought I smelled a bitch.."

Aried opened the door to see what all the comotion was about both men looked at her in amazement. her burgundy red hair in a braid that come down over her shoulder, a white turtle neck (Long sleeved) dress that came down to about 3 inches from her knees, black fishnet leggings undernieth. The sudden masterpiece made sasuke's sharingan activate.

Arieds breath hitched and she faulted back. "Y-your eyes..."

"Yes, the powerful sharingan, Kakashi has one too." Sasuke smirked. Aried looked at sasuke then kakashi. "Y-you both?"

"Why yes..Is something wrong?" Kakashi asked worried "Red eyes are all I remember..." "What do you mean...All you remember?" Sasuke asked. "Sasuke may i speak with you in the hall?"

Aried heared them bickering, and she had grown bored of the room, so, she jumped out of the window. She thought it odd that she had the same skills ninja had. but she found it harder that she remembered them. with that thought aside..She walked to town square.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto

She calmly walked down the street getting hard stares and loud whistles. Finally she reached time square, children playing, parents conversing, and merchants giving deals. Aried noticed a quaint little Bar. She opened the door and walked in. Instantly every eye was on her. Dim whistles followed her to the counter. "Hello.." She said quietly. The bartender swiftly turned around and looked aried up and down with a smirk. "Well, hello hello little lady, What can I get you?" "Anything to get rid of a headache..." Aried said jokingly.

Thats when a hand snaked around her arm and spun her around and pressed her against the counter. "Hey baby, I'll give you something to get rid of your headach-"suddenly his grip loosened and his face went pale and his body slid to the floor revealing the culprit. "Red eyes..." Aried feared. "For the last time, my name is Sasuke..."

"Sasuke!? Sasuke uchiha!? Someone alert the Hokage and kazekage, I'll hold him off.." Said a random sand ninja. "Girl! Get away from that criminal!" with those words Aried instinctively got closer to sasuke. "Oh, so youre with him hu? shouldve known.." Thats when the shinobi made multiple hand signs and shot spikes at said people. Aried's sharingan instantly activated and The spikes broke apart to ash just a few inches from aried's face. Sasuke Spun around aried's protectful gaze and underswung leaving a long cut accross the man's face just marring it. As he bled out Aried's gaze broke and she dropped to her knees in tears. "W-what was that!?" Without a answer or reply sasuke harshly pulled her to her feet and out the door. "I asked a question Red!" Aried pulled back in defiance. "Dammit woman! I am a uchiha! I demand respect!" Sasuke said as he ripped her up and slung her over his shoulder . Suddenly Aried broke into ash as she touched sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke scrambled to collect the ash but- "Dont worry I know where she is.." Said kakashi.

she looked off the cliff solomly. Her breath broke through the mist "Ahh, so im not the only one left hu?"

Her breath hitched. "Calm down, Calm down...Im just a jonin..." Aried didnt move a inch. "They spared me..Told me I was the only one left So it was up to me to carry on the mist. Im just happy They were wrong"

Aried slowly turned around. "I'm sorry...but I really dont know where I am..." The boy paused. "Oh well...You just looked familiar- " the boy approached Aried and locked arms with her "But since you dont know then i'll tell you! Welcome to the village hidden in the mist!" The strange boy flung himself and aried over the cliff. Still locked arms Aried panics- "W-What are you doing!?" "You'll see! Its awesome!" Aried peered through the mist to see a rocky bottom "We're going to die!"

"Are you ready!?" The boy yelled more than asked. Suddenly they landed in thin air, inches away from the ground. "Taa-Daa! So, Are you from a specific village? Wait, first may I intoduce myself- Vash Mavrics, pleased to meet you! And your name!?" Vash asked with a hand held out. Aried took it with a genuin smile "Aried.." "Aried what?" "Honestly I dont know- I've recently lost my memory, But I know Im a ninja mainly because i can move just like one.."

"Wait a second...I know you! Youre A legandary swordsmen! Everyone said you went rouge. Geez, I shouldve known better the way people gossip I swear.." Vash said excitedly. "Wait, So youre all alone?"

"Yep- But now youre back! Hey wait a second...Maybe you can get in!"

"Get in?" Aried asked genuinly confused. "Well this is actually a trail to the Mizukage's vault, Only the lagendary swordsmen and her could get in..Its where all the trainig scrolls records..Everything.."

The little wheels start spinning in Aried's head. "Ok, How about this! You and I go in and brush up on our skills, and once I see youve mastered them, I'll let you be Mizukage."

Vash pauses not beliving what hes hearing. "But, if you dont want to be the mizukage then why do you want to learn the skills?"

"I feel that I'll need them." Aried said blankly.

"Alright then! lets go!"

Aried and Vash walked down the invisible trail into a cave that was barely noticable. Vash used a mediocer fire technic as a torch, Thats when they came to a split. Aried followed vash up until a large metal door stood in the way. "Alright this is where im stuck." Vash said sadly

Aried took a deep breath before approaching the door. She activates the rinnigan and the doors instantly blow open. "Come.." They walked in and saw scrolls apon scrolls lining the walls and half the floor. "Alright then...Lets get started!" Aried said happily.

Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi land easily in the mist village. "Those were the longest 3 days ever!" Naruto blurted.

"Shh! Naruto!" Kakashi blurted. They looked around. the village was destroyed. Not a single house was left untouched. As they looked around they found the grave yard. Rows upon rows of graves "Oh my god.." Said Kakashi continueing on.

"Where is she?" Sasuke said irritated. "If we knew would we be looking!?" Naruto said smartly. "Forgive me for being concerned!" Sasuke said with a little too much feeling. Naruto snikkered "Yeah, I'd be a shame if anything happened to Madara's wife..." Sasuke slamed naruto into the ground holding a choke on him "She is not his!"

"Oh, Hit a nerve did I?" Naruto choked out. Kakashi pulled sasuke up off naruto. "Naruto what are you talking about!?" "I dont know- Sasuke, What was I talking about?" Naruto snived. "Aried is Madaras and I's finance, Whoever gets her first has her hand in marriage. There now you know." Sasuke said blankly.

"Halt! What is your buissness he-Red?" Aried revealed herself from the mist. Her long red hair in a pony-tail, A plain white tank-top and a pair of tight black leggings. She lept down and embraced everyone but naruto. "Here, come, the mizukage is waiting.." Aried walked on past the men "The mizukage!?" "why yes.." Finally they came to the cliff. Aried turned around and smiled at the boys. "Follow me!" And dived off. Naruto made shadow clones to dive off and catch her but when naruto realizes they havnt died yet naruto jumps two. Kakashi couldnt belive what he was seeing that was until.

"You guys coming!? this is awesome!" Naruto yelled Finally sasuke and kakashi joined them on the trail all the way up to the big metal doors. Aried simply pushed the doors open. At the far end of the room sat a man behind a large wooden desk his face couldnt be seen due to the veil connected to his hat.

"Aried who are these people?" the stranger's voice sounded rough thats up until he stood up. Instantly Sasuke and naruto started snikkering "Hes only about 16! Mizukage!?"

The Mizukage dropped his hat "So what!?"


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto

"So what?, So what! youre just a little twerp!" Naruto laughed. Suddenly the mizukage reappeared behind naruto and smiled "Dont judge a scroll by its paper dear kyubi..." His voice morphed, skin from pale to blue.

"Kisame.."

with that name kisame grabbed Aried by the neck and threw her out of the cave into tobi's hands. She panicked kicking and thrashing as best as she could not knowing what was going on. Kakashi instantly started going toe-to-toe with kisame and sasuke and naruto went after the fleeting tobi. Aried latched onto tobi's arm with her razored teeth with a loud groan he used his sharingan and knocked aried out cold but, that just gave naruto enough time to catch up. he quickly snatched aried up in his grasp but..

tobi wasnt about to give up that easily...

he caught her by the head, looked naruto in the eye and said "Let her go or, i'll snap her neck" Naruto paused not knowing weither or not he was serious. Aried didnt move a inch. Naruto dropped her and tobi did as well letting her fall onto the invisable platform. "Why cant you people mind your own buissness? Shes mine after all..."

"What makes you think shes yours?" Sasuke said defiantly

"Boy- I am not and, will not get into a arguement about the obvious- I actually was going to let your brother have her since I was so old but, since you had to go and fuck that up by killing him I desided to claim her" Aried listened intently as she tried to crawl away. "I think its her choice" Naruto said defiantly. "Actually its her parents- and since they're both dead no one can stop me from taking whats mine. Plus- our spawn will be more powerful than yours." Tobi said smug. Aried was shocked.

'what are they talking about?' aried thought to herself. 'Does it matter?' thats when aried used her training and went to sneak and attack. but apparently the blue man taught her all wrong tobi ripped her up by the hair on her head. "You insolent girl! you should know by now that i am not one to be messed with!" Yelled tobi

"But..I've never met you.."Aried whimpered. Madara's eye went wide adn he instantly dropped her and looked at the leaf shinobi. "What have you done..you ruined my plan!" Yelled madara as he went in for the attack but..A sudden rush caused Aried to slice the back of madara's anckles he fell and out of instinct he kicked her but, he kicked her in the jaw and sent her flying off the trail. Everyone was frozen in fear accept kakahi. he (without second thought) dived over after her. Naruto's eyes went wide "No!" Naruto would have dived off two if it wasnt for sasuke holding him down.

Kisame laughed "Dont worry theyre not dead..." Kiasme said as he brought up his hand and bringing up aried and kakashi in a water bubble. kakashi hugging her tight.

'kakashi is almost out of air!'

thought Aried. so with the last ounce of energy she had she pushed him out of the bubble. "Live" is what she mouthed out as she made a hand sign and the bubble of water turned blood red.

"NO!" Yelled kisame as he let go of the jutsu. Aried dropped covered in blood like a dead fish. Tobi rushed forward and picked her up. "Aried!" Tobi shook her slightly as he held her by the shoulders "Kisame what have you done!?" Fumed tobi as he held her close. "What did i do? I didnt do anything! She did it herself!" tobi laid her down. "Its alright…we'll just bring her back…" The team stayed silent and still as Madara put Aried's limp body over his shoulder. "Wait, what do you think youre doing!?"

"What does it matter what im doing, shes dead afterall…"

"Then leave her here..in her village."

"What are you talking about, she hated it here! She killed the mizukage just so she could join the akatsuki..She was evil, that is, until you erased your memory. Now shes all innocent..I guess its for the best though, now we can just start over…together, I mean it'll be easy to come up with some bullshit story and me and her can lead the Akatsuki together…forever…" Tobi said with a minicing tone.

"Forever hu? Spare me, We'll find you and we'll get her back just like Sasuke." Naruto huffed.

"But, unlike Sasuke- Aried isnt seeking vengence, shes seeking a home and only I can truly look into her soul and give her exactly what she wants." With that final statement Madara handed Aried to Kisame and they vanished.

"Shikamaru is going to be so pissed!" Naruto winced. Kakashi ran his hand through his wet hair before looking around and noticing Sasuke standing up and looking into the ocean. "Are you alright sasuke?"

"A hybrid species of Rinnigan and Sharingan…Maybe he should just keep her, theyre spawn will be powerful after-all." Sasuke said in monotone.

"That may be true but, they'll be evil. Unstoppable even- so get over your ego and help us get her back. If you don't care about her, Fine. But others do. Youre the only one that stands a chance against him-"

"The only one hu?"

"Stop acting like this!"

"Acting like what!?"

"A Asshole."

"I just lost what was mine, naruto!"

"Why are all you uchihas treating her like a posession!?"

"Because she is one! She is a tool! Shes only on this earth for one thing and that Is to breed, If anything shes a uchiha whore." Sasuke said with a sickinging smirk. Kakashi looked at sasuke with descust "I think you should try to track them sasuke,"

"Why me?" Sasuke said not breaking eye contact with naruto.

"Because, I don't want to be around you. Quite frankly, I have the urge to snap your neck right now. So, scout- that's a order." Kakashi said as calmly as possible as he started walking back twords the village leaving sasuke behind.

"Damn, we've been walking for twenty minutes now and all ive seen so far is rubble." Naruto said trying to lighten the mood. "The village was destroyed naruto, You shouldve been briefed about this, do you not remember the huge ceremony that was held a while back? Hell! We helped burn the bodies…"

"Of course I remember! How could I forget? Its just…Weird. I mean everything is just-"

"Gone" Kakashi finished naruto's sentence.


End file.
